Spirits: Welcome Home
by Goddess Of Pain and Suffering
Summary: They sacrificed the greatest thing a human can give in order to save strangers. They were gifted with something great without knowing it. Five years later, they will get their reward. Will it have been worth it? Yoai


Spirits: Welcome Home

Chapter 1: An introduction

Warning for chapter: This is a yoai story meaning it's a boy X boy story but their isn't much more then kissing as of yet. And all the details will only be posted on AFF or Mediaminer.

Authoress Note: Don't own YugiOh! Sorry but poor student just trying to make it in life. I will also clearly mark OC but other then that I own nothing. Got that? Good. Now we continue to the story…

* * *

Ryou sat alone on a park bench staring out over the cliff facing the endless abyss of clouds. His hair carried the framed outline of silver when placed against the pure and significant white of the clouds. His head tilts slightly as he looked down upon the work below think of all the chaos that had yet to be unleashed upon the world.

"Ryou," A voice whispered from behind him and he looked back to see Malik and Yugi walking towards him. Yugi waved his greeting while Malik smirked as they joined him on the bench to look down upon the world.

"Do you know the odds of finding them again? After all it's been nearly what five years now. They could be anywhere in that world." Yugi said pessimistically as they looked upon the city they once called home. "How do we even know if they are still alive, I mean they haven't fed in almost five years?"

A tanned hand pet Yugi's long low-hanging lightning shaped bangs before turning to from the clouds. Yugi's lilac eyes meet two lavender ones as they blinked Malik turned his eyes slowly back to the clouds, Yugi's eyes followed. Ryou in the meantime returned to his book of human customs in the twenty-first century. Slowly the pair of eyes began to seep through the clouds until they came to rest on three young men talking together until in a high rise restaurant shaking their heads and nodding.

Yugi blinked and smiled revealing slight fangs. "I'm happy." He said plainly. Malik smiled too before they turned to Ryou. Who continued to read his book quietly and looking up every so often to see through the clouds.

"I wonder if they would remember us…" Ryou whispered shyly. "…like we remember them." Ryou giggled slightly to himself using his hand to silence himself. "Kurah…" He whispered to himself as he stood from the bench and moved with a practiced glide across the soft green grass hidden beneath the clouds' fog.

Malik and Yugi followed close behind him smiling to themselves as they made their way towards a beautiful golden castle hidden in clouds surrounded by marvelous gardens varying in plant and animal life enclosed in huge beautifully decorated golden gates covered in vines, which bloomed in silver flowers.

"We will go for them tomorrow. So be sure you're ready. It may take a while to convince them of the truth and set your power limiters on to hide our true appearances." Ryou said as they stood before the gates of the castle. Slowly from Ryou's back sprouted a furry tail and upon his head where two erected triangular shaped ears. He waved them good bye and ran off into the castle. Marik placed a knee on the ground as a as his long platinum blonde hair became longer and filled in around his neck. He smiled happily and ran off as a slim feline like tale appeared from his back. Yugi along know and felling slightly left out stretched his wide wings allowing their blonde tips to fall to the floor momentarily as he looked at the top crimson section as it faded into the black little, much like his hair. He sighed and took off into the air towards his aviary and indoor garden.

Ryou lay curled up in a loose ball, with his chin resting peacefully in his hands as his tail brushed back and forth with happy anticipation. He wanted to see Kurah again after so long apart after all he owed Kurah so much. "I missed you." He whispered softly as he began to drift off to sleep. "At least I know your hear in my dreams."

* * *

Kurah awoke to find him sitting in the middle of an artic forest. He rubbed his arms together to keep warm, since he only wore a T-shirt and a pair of boxers to bed. _Wait_. Kurah thought to himself. _Am I dreaming? _Suddenly a dash of white ran past him through the under growth. Kurah stared at the retreating streak of silver and began to chase after it. Kurah ran until he could hardly breath he came to a stop outside a large cabin in the middle of a clearing in the woods. Kurah looked around only to find him standing before the small cabin suddenly. He opened the door then he clutched his stomach, it began to burn, before falling through the cabin and into darkness.

Kurah woke up in a cold sweet looking around his room for a moment. He hadn't had the dream in almost four years. Not since he started working at a local veterinary clinic, with his friends, did he realize that that insane nightmare would stop and the pain that followed in his abdomen would stop as well.

"I'm hungry." Kurah said to himself slowly getting up from his junky bed and shuffling across the floor to the kitchen were he successfully blinded himself with the lights as they flicked on. "Damn lights." He cursed rather loudly before heading into his refrigerator and pulled out one of the four New York style stakes. He had bought the stake while in town the day before and was setting them for dinner the next night. He took one of the stakes from its package and placed it into the broiler for a few moments. Only enough to allow it to be considered 'edible' by heath standards before taking the still bleeding flesh from the oven and using his hands began eating it like a starved dog.

He was never able to understand these strange craving that struck him ever now and then. But recently the craving were happening everyday and it was starting to get on his nerves just like that dream of him in the snow in front of that cabin he knew he had seen before, but could never place.

He turned his head, juices running down his chin towards the door when he noticed one of his roommates walk into the kitchen. The man took one look at him and ran his hands through his tri-colored hair before pulling out a box of granola, trail mix and berries. He mixed them in a large bowl and then left the room again without saying a word.

Just as Kurah finished his steak and was about to put another one in the oven for a moment he heard slight movements in the hall behind him. He turned to see his best friends standing their watching him. "Kurah, I've told you about this late night eating. You need to stop this before you gain weight."

"But I'm hungry." Kurah said as a slight growl escaped his throat.

"Go back to bed Kurah. You have work tomorrow." Kurah growled again before dropping his plate in the sink and slowly walked back towards his room.

"I don't know what's going on." Kurah said. "I thought these night urges would stop like they did before." Kurah said silently as he returned to his room and to sleep. He noticed that he was sleeping in a strange position as well. It was the poison he had seen dogs in the clinic take up. Curled in a semicircle with his chin resting on his hands, he buried himself under his sheets and drifted to sleep again and back to that strange dream.

The following morning, Kurah awoke dressed for work ate another mostly raw steak and head out for work followed by his best friend, Marik and to his annoyance Yami. The three made their routine walk down the street towards the Millennium Veterinary Clinic down the street from their home.

The Millennium Veterinary Clinic was spilt into three different sections specializing in certain specific animals. Yami handed the avian department, treating mostly birds and some reptile species. Marik handed the feline department performing everything from operations to removing thrones from claws. Kurah ran the Canine department all on his own, he took in all sorts of exotic canines, ranging from the Mastiff to Chihuahuas. The departments were connected bye a series of doors and hallways each contained two examination rooms, a play room, an exercise room, and an operation room.

Once the door was unlocked, they took it upon themselves to feed the pets saying in their kennels and checking up on overnight patients. After a while the door jingled signifying someone had entered the shop.

"Welcome to Millennium Veterinary Clinic," Kurah went to the counter and froze. He found himself staring face to face with a younger form of himself.

"Hello." The sweet innocent voice said as if nothing was wrong. "I'm here to pick up Fangs." The boy said calmly moving his hands from his pockets revealing a leash and receipt.

All Kurah could do was stare as he looked at the boy. "You remember fangs don't you? Don't you remember me?" He asked sadly after Kurah replied negatively.

"I'll be right back with your dog." Kurah said as he began to go into the back room.

"Wait, can I come too?" the boy asked shyly. Kurah looked at him as his stomach began to ache horrible. But he ignored it and showed the boy back into the rooms were the dogs were held.

* * *

TBC

That's the end of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. A review would be nice so I know how to improve upon my story and writing. Please try and keep them positive though and only positive remarks will be kept until it is extremely negative. Thank you for reading once again. If this looks familiar it's cause i posted it under my other name on AFF and Mediaminer as LOKIVSANUBIS


End file.
